


Sister

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: A sisterly visit.
Series: Stay Tuned [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Charlie hears a knock at the hotel entrance and goes to answer it. "Hello and welcome to the Happy HotEL!" She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by two pairs of arms and her face is planted in a lot of fluff. Charlie's initial thought was it is Angel. When she was pulled back, she realized it wasn't the pornstar. This…demon? – She didn't feel like one, much to Charlie's confusion – looked strikingly like Angel, having four arms but also having four legs instead of two.

"Oh my gawd! I finally get to meet you! Look at you. You look so adorable!" the visitor exclaimed in a thick New York accent before hugging Charlie tightly again. She then drops the demon princess. "Oh, now where are my manners? Hello, honey. My name is Molly."

Charlie gets back to her feet. "Hi, I'm Char—"

"Charlie Magne, right?" Molly asked. "My brother had has told me about you."

"…Brother?"

"Angel Dust."

"…Angel has a sister?"

"His _twin_ sister. Don't believe me?" Molly asked playfully.

"N-no! No, no. I can definitely see the resemblance." Charlie said. "It's just that Angel never really mentioned having a sister. Or any family member for that matter…Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize! Angel isn't one to talk about family that much." Molly said. "That's just how he is."

"I see. Are you here to visit him?" Charlie asked.

"Is the sky red? Yes!" Molly said. She follows Charlie back into the hotel. "What a lovely place this is, princess."

"Please, call me Charlie. And thank you." Charlie said. "This building was owned by my family for years. I thought it was a good place to rehabilitate sinners. I just need to convince some."

"Like how you did during your interview with Killjoy on the 666 News?" Molly asked.

Charlie winces. "…Yes."

"Oh, don't be upset! If it makes ya feel any bettah, I liked your musical numbah."

"…Really?"

"Yes! My favorite part was the puppy and the puffy-wuffy clouds." Molly said. "I was like, wow!"

Charlie giggles. "Thanks. Hey, Vaggie! Look who's here!"

The moth demon looks at Molly, who gives a friendly wave. "…Isn't that Angel in drag?"

"No, silly." Molly giggled. "But, thank you for the compliment! I'm actually his twin sistah!"

"Twin?" Vaggie blinked. After a moment of silence, Vaggie walks out of the room. Charlie didn't think much of it and guides Molly to the receptionist desk/bar. Husk is asleep, snoring loudly and holding a wine bottle close to his chest.

"Husk!" Charlie declared, startling the cat demon awake.

"What the-Who the-Wha?" Husk stammered. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Look who's here!" Charlie said, bouncing up and down. "This Molly, Angel's twin sister."

"Hey, handsome~" Molly said with a shake of her hips.

"…Oh, fuck. There's two now." Husk muttered.

Angel marches down from the stairs. "What the hell is-?" Angel paused when he sees his sister.

"Angie!"

Angel lets out a gasp and runs down the steps. "Molly!" he gives her a hug and Molly does the same to him, their chest fluff squished together. "How's my othah half been?"

"Oh, ya know. Singing, dancing, making heads turn, all the fun stuff. What about you?"

"Eh, pretty much the same thing. Except, I can't do all the good stuff because of this hotel's stupid rules." Angel pouted. Molly takes her brother by the face and rubs her hands playfully on his cheeks.

"Come on, Angelo. Didn't ya tell me how fun it is here?" Angel was quick to cover her mouth.

"Hahaha! I have no idea what you're talking about." Angel denied.

Molly moves his hands. "But, didn't you once tell me about this one night you—" Angel covers her mouth again.

"None of that now!" Angel said. He then muttered under his breath, "Al will kill me if found out."

Molly removes her brother's hands again. "Well, whatevah. As long as my favorite brothah is happy." Angel hugs her again. Molly does the same. After a few seconds, Molly asked, "Sooo, is the bartendah spoken for?" Angel chuckled.

"Wow, they're a lot alike." Niffty commented.

The cat demon glances down at the wine bottle in his hand. He throws it away. "I'm gonna need somethin' stronger." Husk said.

Alastor appears from the back room. "What is all this commotion about?" He sees Molly and Angel. The twin siblings noticed him.

"Heyyyy~" They both greeted in the same manner. As if he was set on reverse, Alastor walked backwards into the back room. Even his radio noise had a reverse effect.

"My thoughts exactly." Husk said.

**Author's Note:**

> I could hear Molly with a thick New York accent like Fran Drescher, just not as nasally.


End file.
